The present invention relates to a new and distinct Impatiens plant botanically known as Impatiens walleriana×auricoma and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘Balfusheat’.
The new cultivar was developed by the inventors in a controlled breeding program during March 1999 at Elburn, Ill. The objective of the breeding program was to develop Impatiens cultivars with numerous flowers, new and unique flower shape and colors, excellent basal branching and upright compact to moderate growth habit.
The female (seed) parent of ‘Balfusheat’ was the proprietary Impatiens walleriana selection designated ‘12660’ (not patented) characterized by its upright growth habit, white-colored flowers, and medium green-colored foliage. The male (pollen) parent of ‘Balfusheat’ was the proprietary Impatiens auricoma selection designated ‘10449-1-2’ (not patented) characterized by its upright growth habit, yellow-colored flowers, and medium green-colored foliage. ‘Balfusheat’ was discovered and selected as a single flowering plant within the progeny of the above stated cross in February of 2000 at Elburn, Ill. and initially designated PAS ‘1-18’.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by shoot tip or stem cuttings taken since February 2000 at Elburn, Ill. and West Chicago, Ill., has demonstrated that the new cultivar reproduces true to type with all the characteristics, as herein described, firmly fixed and retained through successive generations of such asexual propagation.